Ai
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: The Song Shuffle Challenge. There are ten small drabbles of Sakura and Shikamaru based on ten songs from my Itunes. "Why is it so easy to love you, Shikamaru?" ShikamaruXxXSakura Rated T just to be safe.


Hello friends! I am here to do the song shuffle challenge to hopefully bring some life back into my writing. The pairing I have decided to do will be Sakura and Shikamaru… It was a random pairing picked by chance, which I am perfectly okay with : )

If you didn't know what the rules are for this challenge here they are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time of the song to finish the drabble; no lingering after the song is over!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Here goes nothing. I don't own Naruto, and I do not own any of these songs. I am shuffling from my Itunes, so we'll see what comes up! Please try to be kind; this is my first try at this.

* * *

**Down by Blink 182**

The dinner they were sharing together was quiet… they were in public, and their relationship was better suited for being at home. Well, whatever this relationship was…

Shikamaru looked across the table and couldn't help but stare into her dark emerald eyes; her eyes were so sad.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru spoke softly. "I know I'm not the perfect guy, but I'll always be there for you."

He couldn't help but fall for the pink haired girl.

* * *

**We are Young by Fun**

He looked down the aisle at the beautiful girl that stood before him, and yes, she was just a girl. The two of them were not even over the age of seventeen, but he couldn't help the feeling that swelled inside him as he looked to her.

His whole being was inflamed whenever he looked at her. He probably wasn't the best choice for her… there were so many others that would fit her personality better, but she brought out this flame within him, and he couldn't let her go. And it seemed like she would never leave him either. They were lucky to have one another.

Of course they were young, but they knew what they wanted. They were going to set the world on fire together, and grow old together. And tonight, they were going to make it happen.

* * *

**Time of the Dying by Three Days Grace**

She had tried it again last night… and her attempt had not been successful. She had woken up on the floor with dried blood and tears crusted to her face.

The days at the hospital were becoming monotonous; even missions were boring and a chore to do. She was waiting for something to wake her up, and she had not found it yet.

Healing her wrists she walked out of her room only to run into her roommate.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru's breath left him as he looked to the dried blood caking her wrists.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura took a breath, and felt something within her stir.

* * *

**For you by Teddy Geiger**

She would do anything to get his attention. He had always been the smartest in the class, and even though Sakura had spent majority of her life chasing after Sasuke, she had now realized how foolish she had really been.

Shikamaru Nara was tall, dark, and handsome, and he also wasn't a jack ass. Shikamaru listened to everyone, and would even talk to Sakura when she sought him out. He was smart, and sincere with whatever he was doing.

But it was so hard to speak with him at times… he was so smart, and wonderful; she didn't want him to think she was stupid or something. She just wanted to be with him, and as she saw him standing at her locker, she thought, 'today is the day I am going to say something about my feelings.'

"For you I will…"

* * *

**Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow**

They had once been together, but now…

He lived at the town hotel. After the two had split, Shikamaru had begun to drink and smoke more; he tried to spend his days and nights with other women, so he didn't have to think about her.

He even put her picture away…

She lived in their old house, and worried over his safety. She tried calling, but he wouldn't answer. She spent her nights trying to forget with another man and a bottle of wine.

She even put his picture away…

His world was dark, and he couldn't live without her anymore, especially after seeing her in town. She was his light; no amount of drinking could get rid of her from his memories.

She needed to be with him… after looking at the picture she knew he had to come back home; they could work through this… they had to; they loved each other.

* * *

**What's It feel like to be a ghost- Taking Back Sunday**

She stood outside his door, and even though he wasn't looking at her, she could tell he knew she was there.

"Shikamaru…"

"What does it feel like to be a ghost, Sakura?" Shikamaru's hollow voice asked over the eerily silent bedroom they had once shared.

"Sasuke doesn't want you anymore, does he Sakura?" Shikamaru said with a sad smile. "I can't take you back… I just can't. Ino and I… it took a while to get over you Sakura; hell I'm not even over you, but I can't do what you did to me to Ino. She doesn't deserve it. It's been months Sakura; we're through."

"Shikamaru… I'm sorry," Sakura said as she fell to her knees; tears streaming down her eyes. "I am so sorry."

He stood up from his bed and walked past the pink haired woman; he had spent more than enough time loving her. She was just a ghost to him now.

* * *

**Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boy**

She watched as the male stood outside of the train station. He had been too late. She had wished he had been a few moments sooner; maybe she would have changed her mind on all of this.

But one night wasn't going to change what she wanted to do. She and Shikamaru had shared one night of blissful passion, and he had left before she had woken up.

They had been friends previously; lusting over each other only when alcohol clouded their vision.

He had not spoken to her since, and she had continued with her plans to go to LA. If he had wanted to stop her, he could have done it… it had been a week since the incident.

XxxX

Shikamaru stood at the train station. He gripped the note in his hands tightly.

_Thanks for the memories_

How had he let her go so easily?

* * *

**Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World**

She was home for him; she always had been. The two had been friends since they were infants, and now, at the age of seventeen, when he was being sent off to college he knew he had to visit her one more time.

He stood at the cemetery; the headstone _Sakura Haruno_ was written before him. Shikamaru sat down and leaned his back against the headstone.

"I'm going to Harvard, Sakura," Shikamaru spoke quietly while looking up at the sky; there were always clouds overhead when he visited her. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose. "You have always been there for me; even after… I need your strength and support just a little longer. I won't be able to graduate Harvard without you."

XxxX

He stood at the same spot four years later. His hand brushed over the headstone knowingly. "Sakura, I want you to meet Ino."

* * *

**The A Team by Ed Sheeran**

He saw her on the street one day after class. Her skin was pale, and her hair was pastel pink, but the thing that shocked Shikamaru most of all was the fact that she had to be his age: 16.

He approached her one day to learn about her, and she was more than glad to have him talk to her; an actual guy who wasn't interested in her in a sexual way.

She was a meth addict, and lived on the streets and sold her body to support her habit. She had ran away from home when she was 12; her mother and father had both died, and she was going to be put in the system. She was too afraid of that happening, so she skipped town, and came to Konoha. Her name was Sakura.

The next day, he came back to talk to her again, but she wasn't there.

* * *

**1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's**

It was ridiculous how much she loved the man before her. Shikamaru had healed her heart four times over. The two of them had come together after Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya. She had been lonely, and needed to fill the void her teammates had left, and Shikamaru was more than willing to do that.

As the two lay naked next to each other, Sakura absently ran her finger up and down the tanned skin of Shikamaru's chest. "Why is it so easy to love you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru chuckled softly before pulling her into his arms. "I have half a mind to ask you the same exact question, Mrs. Nara."

"You never have half a mind, Mr. Nara," Sakura said with her own soft chuckle.


End file.
